


二時間だけのバカンス

by fufufuuu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 只有两小时的休假y2/社长和大明星/推荐bgm如题于2016.11
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	二時間だけのバカンス

1  
二宫和也在工程里录入最后一个音符，保存好歌曲文件关了电脑，时针已经指向了两点。

摘下工作时戴的平光眼镜，揉着酸涩的眉心，站起身离开工作台前的座位，走到房间角落里柔软的布艺沙发边上，一屁股瘫坐了进去。  
陷落的包围感让他的疲惫感顿时得到了一些缓解。他伸长手臂捞过沙发旁矮几上的手机，解锁查看屏幕，赫然是来自同一发件人的一连串消息。

2016/9/28 16:37  
“nino，今晚和合作商公司有餐会，二次会预计要进行到十二点。你自己记得吃晚饭，别玩太久游戏。晚上家里见( ｡ớ ₃ờ)ھ”  
发件人：樱井翔

2016/9/28 20:58  
“和合作商那边吃完饭了，你好好吃晚饭了吗？我好像喝得有点多，头开始晕了(..•˘_˘•..)没看到消息是在工作室写歌吗？你要熬夜的话记得叫个宵夜。按摩椅在小房间，休息的时候记得去用。”  
发件人：樱井翔

2016/9/29 00:03  
“ni～～no～～～我的工作都结束了，先回家了。你忙完也早点回来哦，不要太辛苦。给你带了好吃的鸡蛋三明治٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و”  
发件人：樱井翔

二宫看完所有未读消息，疲惫的神情一扫而光，弯弯的猫唇忍不住上扬的弧度好看得紧。

樱井翔这家伙，自从上个月被小舞安利了一个新的颜文字软件之后，卖萌的频率就越来越高。高到离谱。  
卖萌可耻。

若是他的下属看见了这些消息，怕是樱井社长平日里风度翩翩进退自如的精英形象要完全崩塌了。

2  
说起来，二宫和也和樱井翔的同居生活已经持续了快一年了。

樱井翔和二宫和也的相识，源于二宫出道三年后的一次商务餐会。  
那时候，二宫正如日中天火得彻底。

二宫和也，原创歌手。辅一出道，原创单曲就横扫各项榜单榜首。惊人的出道成绩为他奠定了宽泛的群众基础。  
嘴角弯弯的忧郁青年抱着吉他，撇着两抹淡淡的眉毛低吟浅唱，却有着极清澈的眼神，闪着山泉一般温润的光。  
但令人惊喜的是，随后二宫并没有趁热打铁再把情歌唱得婉转动听颤人心肠。节奏轻快的舞曲和着他收发自如的舞步，却比情歌唱得更令人震颤。每每曲终，被汗水沾湿的发梢遮住了他半眯的双眼，遮不住那双眼折射出耀眼的光。

娱乐圈永远不缺有才华的人，而有才华有胆魄，又下得去功夫努力的人，总是会在正确的时机正确的地点走到台前，站在正确的位置。

很明显，二宫和也就是那个时代站在舞台中央的那颗星星。

二宫手头的一款车辆代言，是出道不久后对方团队主动寻到门上商谈接洽的。三年来两个团队间一直保持着良好的合作。  
这场商务餐会打着庆祝山中车辆会社新款车型发布的名号，实则恰逢山中会长的五十大寿，邀请来的关系者大多是些非富即贵的商业同僚。二宫这样，因了代言关系受邀出席的公众人物，反而占了少数。

樱井翔第一次见着二宫和也生人的时候，二宫正缩在角落的沙发里旁若无人地玩着掌机。

沙发在拐角，二宫窝着的又是沙发的拐角，是个乍一看并不会注意到有人的隐蔽位置。

山中会长与樱井母亲是旧识，缘得于此，樱井翔这天匆匆地向秘书交代完工作，从自家会社赶来，代替自己远在海外度假休闲的父母出席了这次餐会。

二宫坐着的那个沙发隐匿在靠近电梯一侧的众多祝福花篮之后。

面孔很熟的大明星挂着一副不曾见过的放空表情，手指飞快地动着，眼睛却几乎一眨不眨。要不是那双专注的眼光还放肆地宣泄着存在感，樱井翔几乎要以为这人只是在认真地发呆了。  
这种全神贯注到入定一般的打机状态让他有些叹为观止。同时，又不得不承认这位大明星的一双眼的确生得极好，入定打机也有着咄咄逼人的光。

但，大明星喜欢打掌机？看那手速，肯定还不是什么初级玩家？  
突然意识到这一点的樱井翔面上有些没绷住，猝不及防地露出了个弧度不小的笑容。

樱井社长工作能力强，又素来平易近人，工作时对上对下待人接物一视同仁。再加上一副只称赞英俊都稍显含糊的好皮相，公司上下的女员工对他除了尊敬有佳，更多的是，只要见到樱井翔社长浑然不知地眨着皮卡皮卡的大眼睛与她们打招呼，就一个个捧住心口转身后纷纷泫然欲泣状。  
纵然非工作状态的樱井社长有些沉默寡言，但就算他只是一言不发站在原地，从他身上自然流露出的温和而强大的气场，就足够吸引许多目光的流连。  
更别提此刻工作状态全开樱井社长脸上的笑意还带着一丝不易察觉的温柔。

二宫和也靠坐在沙发另一侧扶手上的助理已经没有办法再选择性忽视这个笑容闪闪的英俊帅哥了。

是的，英俊，帅哥。英俊的帅哥。帅哥里也非常英俊的，那种帅哥。浑身上下都散发着久经沙场的精英气质，只有一双闪闪发亮的明眸模糊了他的年龄。  
三木确定自己没有在说绕口令，也不是在花痴。他非常诚恳地欣赏了一番樱井翔被合体的正装包裹住的英俊肉体，和英俊的脸蛋。这才回过神来，站起身凑近二宫身边小声嘀咕了句什么。

二宫动作流畅地反手把掌机盖在腿边的沙发上，示意三木帮他收好。旋即调整了个社交性的笑容，抬眼看向来人的方向。  
他酣战兴致正浓，听见三木小声提醒他“有人来了”，以为是会社方面的熟人来招呼，从善如流地恢复了工作状态。

不想来人只是对着他笑。

从二宫和也的角度看过去，外貌气质俱佳的青年楞在原地笑得傻里傻气。还能闻到一股清爽的香水味道。  
于是二宫也将嘴角再提上去一点，对着他笑。

两人相视笑着的状态持续了快五秒，樱井翔突然意识到了什么。

“你好，二宫老师，久仰大名。我叫樱井翔，是你的粉丝。”  
樱井翔直视着二宫的方向走近，对他伸出右手。

立在一边看着没有吱声儿的三木此时露出了一副了然的笑容。  
嗨呀，我们家nino的粉丝啊。我说呢，超级大帅哥也抵挡不住我家二宫大明星的魅力啊。

“啊，樱井桑谬赞了。谢谢你喜欢我的歌。”  
二宫也反应得很快，迅速站起身子伸出手与他交握。

虽然来人自称是他的粉丝，但这种场合这种情况，这个人的这种长相气质，怎么想也不会是个真正的追星族。估摸着一定是个认得他的脸，一时觉得有趣，便来聊上几句的公子哥。更何况，哪有粉丝身上比爱豆还香的。  
刚刚隔得远还好，这少爷一靠近自己身边，那股子带着木质基调的清爽香气就明显得让人无法忽视。

樱井翔握着二宫和也触感很好的厚厚的手掌，脸上却笑意更浓。  
他第一眼就认出了二宫和也的脸，却不敢认正在全神贯注打掌机的二宫和也。

他妹妹樱井舞是二宫的粉丝，塞过许多盘CD在他车上，房间里的海报上也是那人演唱会上笑眼弯弯的好看模样。  
本以为大明星的业余爱好怎么着也是插花茶艺之类的高雅艺术，再不济冲浪钓鱼之类的也可以想象。没想到这个人，微微缩着身子握住个掌机的样子，就好像和身边的世界分割开了。  
这和妹妹与他只言片语谈到过的，那个无所不能的大明星形象，有些微妙的出入。

竟有些可爱。

不如，帮小舞要个签名。

樱井翔这厢脑经转得飞快，却不知道他这边这样想，二宫和也真的很委屈。

二宫出道没多久的一次访谈节目上，就坦白过自己的最大爱好就是打游戏。基本上百分之八十的业余生活都是一个人打游戏，还有百分之二十是和朋友一起打游戏。  
这番言论虽然与他唱作歌手的定位不大相符，却被粉丝们迅速地接受认同。开始迅速刷起二宫小宅男真的太可爱了宝贝啊所有的游戏都买给你云云。

二宫对粉丝的态度一向很好，几乎算得上有求必应。他好整以暇地看着樱井翔，想听听他下一句会编出哦不，说出怎样的粉丝言论。

“二宫桑，现在方便给我签个名吗。”  
樱井翔表情变也未变地笑着说。

果然。

不就是个签名吗，这个少爷还是很好懂的嘛。  
三木一边内心了然，一边没等二宫发话就十分积极地从随身带的包里掏出了一张二宫的新专辑附带一张官方写真，和马克笔一起递到二宫手边。

“唔，你看。我这马内甲桑可比我还积极呢。”  
二宫不着痕迹地看了三木一眼，接过东西唰唰两下签好名，双手递给了对面的樱井翔。

樱井翔的手指骨节分明，指甲也修得干干净净，袖口处露出的腕表价值堪比他整季的通告费。  
他越发肯定樱井翔并不是他自己鬼扯的什么“他的粉丝”了。

但应付一个爱笑的有钱少爷，也并不是什么难事。更何况，还是个笑起来很好看的小少爷。三木那家伙真是一点儿出息没有，刚刚开始眼睛都快看直了。

樱井翔接过专辑道了谢，却仍未告辞。他像是迟疑了三秒，紧接着从西装外套内里口袋掏出名片夹，双手递了一张给二宫身侧的三木。

稍微收敛了些笑意，冲从他手里接过名片后就呆若木鸡的三木正色道：“我是樱井会社的负责人。我们有一条新的家电产品线已经处在最后调试阶段，物色代言人已经有一阵子了，不知二宫桑这边是不是？我们这边是希望与代言人签长期合作的合同的，如果您这边有了解的意向，与我的秘书佐藤小姐联系，她会发给您详细的资料和拟案。”

三木在看清樱井翔名片上“樱井会社 社长取缔役”的头衔时就立即恢复了状态，迅速也从贴身口袋里掏出名片双手递过。  
樱井翔认真起来的表情让他又是眼前一亮，余光瞥过自家艺人的方向，看到的也完全不是张兴趣缺缺的公关脸，眼神里明显聚着好奇的光。

山中会长和二宫见过许多次面，对自家代言人除了夸奖只剩笑得合不拢的嘴。他那方邀请二宫来餐会，本就于公于私都有些丰富的含义。  
只不过二宫自己不甚在意，也从不愁活少不缺代言。三木才能放任着他自己在一边玩掌机。

显然，比起刚刚莫名其妙粉丝偶像相认的奇怪桥段，双方都对眼下这种进退自如长袖善舞的工作状态感到更为自在。

“嘛，虽然直接从我这边向二宫桑发出口头邀请非常不合适，但，我是二宫桑的粉丝嘛，难得公私不分一回就不怕二宫桑笑话了。”  
樱井翔明显冲着二宫的方向补充说道。不自知似的，刚刚展平的眼角又带上了一丝弧度。

“樱井社长说笑了，那么，具体事宜餐会后再与您那边…”三木稍稍躬身带了些弧度，恰到好处地让出会场中央的去路。

二宫听着两人交谈，脸上看似平静无波。却在三木有意要告辞后无声朝樱井翔摊开手掌，挑挑眉，用眼神示意他，要他的名片。

樱井翔愣了一愣，领悟了精神。旋即再拿出一张名片，放在二宫手心。

二宫掏出刚刚签完名揣在自己口袋里的马克笔，在樱井的名片背面写了一串邮件地址，反手把名片塞回樱井手里。这才欠了欠身子，说着“樱井桑，那先告辞啦”，先一步朝大厅另一边走去。

樱井翔拿着二宫写了邮件地址的名片，眼色有一瞬间的加深。随即掏出自己私人用的手机，给那个地址去了一封邮件，再把手机收回口袋。

“是我，樱井翔。”

另一边，二宫的私人手机震动了一下。他掏出看了一眼，无视了一旁眼神讳莫如深的三木，咔咔几下把那封十分简短的邮件的地址存在了通讯录里。

——“小粉丝”

3  
餐会之后的事情顺理成章地有些不可思议。

樱井翔和二宫和也的第二次碰面是在樱井会社新产品广告的拍摄现场。  
这时候距离餐会过去了不过短短半月有余。

餐会结束的当天晚上，三木就和樱井的秘书佐藤樱子通了电话。樱井翔的决断和指令都传达得迅速且清晰。佐藤一接到三木的电话，就给出了樱井方面详细的日程，表现出的接洽意图很明确。三木在通话前就与自家公司负责人知会过，自然也给出了很积极的回应，双方迅速定下了三天后见面详谈。

三木比二宫大不了几岁，是二宫的经纪人兼助理。从二宫出道之前就带着他，公司现在几乎把二宫的合约全部放手给了他。  
二宫虽然红，但他一直是个不太爱来事儿的人。曾经如此，现在依然。  
他的交际圈除了几个自幼至今的亲友，固定合作的妆发造型团队的staff，也就是三木跟他相处的时间最长了。

而三木和二宫相处了这么多年，他还是不觉得自己很了解自家的这位艺人。

三木觉着，这个闲暇时间除了游戏没有任何自主娱乐活动的男人，实在有些分裂。  
你说他不爱和人打交道不合群吧，要是硬把他丢在人堆里，什么样的人他都能交谈相处得得体又融洽。你要说他不上进吧，工作的时候又比谁都拼命，坚持的底线绝对不动摇，合理却显得无理的各种要求则全然不惧。  
你不知道他除了音乐和游戏到底喜欢什么，到底想要什么，你也不能说清楚他不喜欢什么，不想要什么。

嘛，不过这样也没什么不好。三木对二宫的感情早就比经纪人和艺人来得深厚得多，只要二宫自己觉得可以觉得正确，过得开心，他就会继续尽全力让他能保持这样的状态。

三天后，和樱井会社广告部方面的负责人如约见面会谈，双方几乎是一拍即合。二宫的条件与樱井方面的要求很切合，樱井方面给出的条件也十分优厚。双方合作几乎是板上钉钉的事情。  
在经过之后几次双方专业人士的交流修改，最终樱井会社与二宫确定了一整条新产品线，一共六种电器的代言条款。根据具体的合作情况会在一年半以后由双方共同决定续约与否。

新产品线最先发售的吸尘器的广告拍摄当天，讲道理樱井翔是没有十分的必要出现在拍摄现场的，但这天的拍摄行程他提前三天就让佐藤塞进了日程。  
离拍摄还有三小时不到的时候，他等在了二宫的化妆间里。

餐会至今的几个星期里，樱井翔一直和二宫和也维持着不咸不淡的邮件交流。大多数是他这边在电视上看到了二宫的脸，发过去“今天的番组录制也很顺利啊，二宫老师弹吉他很帅气呢。”这样的消息，那边回过来“呼呼，樱井先生也看了那个节目吗。我的新歌你要记得去买哦，先提前谢谢你。”这样的消息。  
又或是，“我看了昨晚的美食番组，二宫老师原来不太能吃生食啊。我知道一家很好吃的荞麦面店，以后有空的话能约二宫老师去吃吗？”“嗯，完全可以哟。”

其中唯二两条二宫主动发来的消息是：“你们公司什么时候开发游戏机？”和“嘛，算了我就随便问问你别当真。刚刚待机的时候，三木把我带的几个游戏机都收走了！不懂他剥夺别人兴趣到底是能获得怎样的快感。”  
如果樱井收到第一条消息的时候还是满脸的疑惑不解，看见接下来那句话的时候就只剩满脸无奈的笑了。

是的，二宫和也这个人，大概承包了樱井翔近来所有的笑点。

虽然，要是旁人来看，其实也都没什么好笑的。

二宫和也被三木和一个staff架进来的时候樱井正坐在化妆间的沙发上翻看着他们为数不多的这些邮件，脸上不自觉满足的笑容在看见二宫有些发白的脸色的瞬间消失地一干二净。

三木看见屋子里的樱井愣了一愣，刚准备开口，就看见樱井不动声色地向他摆了摆手。三木愣神的功夫，二宫已经被staff扶着在镜子前的椅子上斜斜坐下。

二宫屁股一沾坐垫，从门外跟着进来的一个一幅明星的长相和打扮，却面色十分不善的高个浓颜年轻人随即走近，半跪在二宫身后，环抱住他的腰开始进行着按摩似的动作。

“你这家伙，不要命了。刚刚就跟你说不要继续录节目了，就是不肯跟我回去。”  
年轻人的语气强烈却怎么听都是一副要哭了的语气。

二宫平静地沉默着，听着年轻人对他恶狠狠地开口，小声地嘶嘶吸着气。他抬眼看向面前的镜子，这才从镜子里看见房间一角面无表情站着的樱井翔。

“啊，樱井桑。”二宫的表情依然是没有什么松动的样子。

二宫和也似乎是有腰伤的。樱井翔不知道自己过去是从哪里听来过这件事情，但在这个当口，突然看见这样一个腰伤复发的二宫和也，给他的冲击不可谓不大。

他似乎，太过频繁地在接触二宫和也不那么二宫和也的一面。

樱井翔不用看都感觉得到二宫这会儿必定不只只是简单地疼着，但他这一脸面目清明若无其事的样子，和他身后那脸黑黑的年轻人对比也实在太过明显。

他甚至不知道自己该用怎样的立场怎样的态度开口询问。

“二宫桑这是？今天的拍摄需要延期吗？具体的事项我可以让佐藤……”

“不用……”  
“不用，我按完让他歇会儿就行。前几天给他下了一针封闭，这会儿刚好效果过去了。没太严重的问题。”  
二宫和年轻人几乎同时回答道。

年轻人手上动作一直没有停，不由分说地头也没抬，回答了樱井的问题，语气依然不太友善分量却着实不轻。  
“就你厉害，厉害死你了。”  
这句话是对着二宫和也说的。

“啊……其实确实是没什么太严重的问题，离拍摄还是有一会儿的，待会儿让二宫休息一会儿再做妆发也来得及。”三木收到樱井闻言后投来的目光后从善如流地答道，随即又想到什么一样，“倒是您，樱井社长，您怎么到这来了？是等着我们吗？有什么事情吗？”

听到三木的称呼，年轻人抬起眼瞥了一眼镜中的樱井翔。

“既然这位先生和三木桑都这么说，那就按原来的计划办吧。二宫桑这边如果还有什么需要的可以直接提出来，我来也是想说这个。一定尽力满足您这边的要求。”樱井翔一直没有和二宫和也对上眼，只是对着镜子里的他或是别人，礼数周全。

“我是松本润，这家伙的主治医师。”  
年轻人终于结束了手上的动作，站起身来，转身对樱井翔略点了点头。

“嘛，好了好了，我没事了。松润你回医院吧，我结束了工作再去找你。”二宫欠着身子靠在椅背上，扭头对着年轻人露出的笑容让樱井翔心下暗暗一惊。

“劳烦樱井桑费心了，让你见笑了，多谢。”  
樱井翔今天终于第一次看见了二宫和也完整的正脸。  
好看还是和往常一样好看的，却又是和以前不一样的好看，好像又多了些他以前不曾看到过的东西。

“不过樱井桑放心，工作状态的我可都是火力全开哦，可不会让樱井桑见笑哦。”  
二宫似乎又恢复了上次见面时见到过的工作状态，好看的笑容比起没有松动更像是无懈可击。

“那是自然的，二宫桑也多虑了。我从来没像现在这样自慢过自己挑选代言人的眼光。”  
樱井翔看着二宫的眼睛，说出这句话，嘴角挑起弧度，对面前的人们欠了欠身，转身走出了房间。

那天的广告拍摄很顺利，特意请来掌镜的名导演对二宫赞叹有加。谁都看不出二宫前一刻还腰疼到站不起来，看不到二宫和也有一丝一毫的不在状态。

那天，从拍摄开始时候到拍摄结束，樱井翔都没有离开片场。  
他站在摄像机后的人群中，看着二宫和也脸上他从未仔细看过的温柔又透彻的笑容。  
这是他第一次用自己的肉眼看见镜头下气场全开的二宫和也。

说起来真是有些好笑。  
对于别人而言最常见的二宫和也，作为明星闪闪发亮的二宫和也。这是他最受人喜爱的状态，这是他最常被人看见的状态。樱井翔却在只认识这个人不久，却看见他那么多的非常态，感受到他用来回往复的不同角色不同态度对待他以后，才第一次真正用自己的双眼确认清楚他广义上最普通的样子。发现这个人的妙处，远比自己想象得到的还来得多得多。  
很迷人。

4  
二宫和也的腰伤是刚进公司那会儿落下的病根。训练那时候腰受伤了他是知道的，但他并不太在意，只当是小打小闹的小毛病。  
但没想到就是这个他不甚在意的小毛病，让他在一次形体考试结束后，第一次体会到痛到站不起来是什么滋味。  
当时公司里的谁他都没告诉，只是歪坐在公司外路边的长椅上，给发小相叶雅纪打了电话。  
其实他进公司以后已经很久没和相叶联系过了，没别的，训练太辛苦。撇去打游戏的时间，他再没功夫干别的事了。

他和相叶是小学同学，初高中也都是同校。高三毕业后他进了公司，相叶家有家规模不小的餐馆，送他去了厨师的专门学校，让他继承家业。

相叶接到电话匆匆赶来的时候，二宫已经稍微换过点儿劲。他看着相叶急吼吼从电车站方向冲过来的急切模样，不合时宜地爆发出一阵大笑。  
相叶染了茶色的头发，外套里还穿着白色的厨师服，脑门上都沁出了汗。  
看着他笑，相叶不吱声儿。

然后笑着笑着，二宫就笑不出来了，和相叶一样，眼里汪汪地含了包水。

相叶陪着他去电车站去医院的一路上都没怎么开口，二宫也不知道说些什么好。  
他电话里只说自己在公司，腰疼，问相叶方不方便陪他去趟医院。相叶听完他说话就有些反态的沉默，随后十万火急地赶来了他身边。  
虽然自己说了没什么，但想必自己这幅惨兮兮的样子，还是让他想得多了一些吧。

没什么的，不要太担心，只是小毛病，看完医生就好啦。  
这些话他都很想说，但是看着相叶幽怨的眼神，他什么也说不出口。

训练很辛苦，我很累，想和你一起打棒球，下次去你家打游戏好吗。  
如果爱拔酱待会儿愿意理我的话，还是说这些吧。  
他想着。

也是在那一天，二宫和相叶认识了松本润。  
那时候的松本润还是个科室里的实习生。

也许是实习生的模样太扎眼，在医生对着二宫默默搓搓完，拿着拍好的片子，教训他和被视为家属的相叶的时候，二宫虽然没觉得有多心虚，但还是选择了低头不看医生，更不看站在一边的实习生。  
但之后医生给他按摩，趴在床上的他还是没忍住，偷瞄了几眼拿着本子和笔聚精会神的松本润。  
然后他看见坐在旁边等着他的相叶雅纪，也在偷看松本润。

从医院回去以后，二宫还是主动把心里想好的那几句话，对着不肯主动开口的相叶说了。

然后，在相叶雅纪的半胁迫半威胁下，二宫和也成了外科科室的常客。  
再然后，给二宫按摩的人换成了实习医生松本润。二宫和相叶发现松本实习生其实是个外表冷漠内心温柔的好人。  
再再然后，松本润成了松本医生，二宫和也是他的第一个重要病人。  
再再再然后，二宫大明星三五不时地挨松本医生的骂，成了他们生活中重要的一部分。

二宫和也的朋友一直不多。他觉得挺好的，朋友本来就不需要那么多。  
二宫也没有过恋人。他也说不清是为什么，但是一直没有过想要追求的人，也没什么人主动追过他。他也觉得挺好的。他一个人的状态正是他最喜欢的他自己。

所以，这个突然出现的小粉丝樱井翔其实还是让他踟蹰了一番的。  
也并没有到不知所措的程度。

只要他想，和人打交道都是很简单的事情。要和樱井翔这个人打交道的话，也不例外。不会是件很难的事。  
但交流都是双方面的，普通人的想法和情绪他轻而易举地就能把握对大方向，但这个樱井翔。  
他着实很难捉摸。

换个方式来说吧，樱井翔，之于二宫和也，到底算什么呢。

二宫的饭们，虽然大多数都是都喊着嚷着爱他疼他，但她们会认真反馈的意见和建议他也都会认真看。  
相叶雅纪只希望他不要再继续忙了，能有空闲陪他去打棒球，或者有空闲去他家让他看他打游戏，就是最好的。  
松本润只希望他早点退休早点养老健健康康长命百岁。

但樱井翔和他们都不一样，他说自己是粉丝却也没个粉丝的样。也没说过要和他交朋友。现在又多了一层工作上的合作关系。

其实二宫一直没想明白，自己第一次见着樱井翔的时候为什么要主动给他自己的私人邮箱地址。  
就像他也没想明白之后和樱井翔那些有一搭没一搭的邮件闲聊是怎么回事。  
但是和他聊天不烦人，很有趣，他也忍不住主动向着透露过一点额外的情绪。很鲜活。

这么想过几次以后，二宫觉得，那就还是走一步算一步了。  
也不算什么的。

上一次在广告拍摄现场，被樱井翔撞见自己复发的样子，是他意料以外的事情。樱井翔的态度，也是他意料以外的不太好琢磨。  
但自从拍完广告之后，半个多月过去，二宫也没再和樱井翔见过面，甚至邮件也没怎么发了。他觉得有些奇怪，却也不打算主动询问。

所以樱井翔突然发邮件来问二宫，有没有空陪他看电影的时候，二宫没太多想就答应了

那是他主演的一部文艺片。剧情并没有什么特别。二宫饰演的男主角和女主角是一对青梅竹马，男生沉默寡言，女生爽直外向，两人的性格差异很大，却因为两户家人间的亲近关系，直到高校毕业前都顺利维持着真挚纯洁的友谊。直到面临升学与就业这一历史遗留性问题的时候，两人之间才真正爆发出了第一次矛盾。  
男生说，自己真正喜欢的其实是音乐，想要去都市尝试自己的梦想。而顺利被当地大学录取的女生却觉得他只是暂时地迷茫，只是想要无谓地抗争。  
她说男生这样的想法是想要否定自己过去所有的人生。  
女生觉得自己是最了解男生的人，但看着男生毅然决然沉默离开的背影，她发现自己再也做不了别的，她留不下他，也无法追随他。  
最重要的是，她不愿理解他。

自那以后男生和女生的人生就再也没有过交集。  
男生的选择和坚持让他获得了自己想要的，他开始在舞台上闪闪发光。却再也没有人会在舞台之后，又回复了寡言的他的身边，聒噪地讲述着生活琐事，细碎地铺展开所有并不重要的细节。  
但时间没办法回头，他也没办法回头。他不会放弃舞台，也不会回到女生身边。他就只能反复庆幸着，庆幸自己过去的平凡，庆幸她能看见自己的成功却不会知道那些永远不会生效的后悔和想念。

影片的最后，是女生和另一个男人并肩站在男生的演唱会台下，看着台上发光的人笑得很甜。  
而曲终人散之后，他的转身之后依旧没有她。

电影最初会找到二宫来当男主角，也是考虑到了他歌手出道的身份与剧中主角的音乐设定十分一致。而影片男主角沉默寡言的个性，和公众面前一向活泛热络的二宫和也，又产生了很明显的对比。综合来看，能把这个角色把握好的话，对二宫自身而言，绝对是利大于弊的。

电影完成之后，除了内部放映会、首映会看过几遍成片，二宫自己也在影片上映不久之后，偷偷地去看过人烟稀少的午夜场。

三木让他接这个角色是从各方各面为他考虑周全了的，他自己回复过去的却只有一句“台词不多呀，挺好。”

是挺好的，去饰演另一个关上开关的二宫和也，挺好的不是么。

樱井翔和二宫和也约在了一家商场五楼的电影院门口。  
电影上映已经有一段时间，口碑和票房也都不错。都内几家电影院趁热打铁推出了影片的胶片版本，樱井说他不曾看过，二宫欣然同意的邮件回复得很快。

两人见面的时候都穿得很休闲。樱井翔第一眼看见二宫和也的时候有些不敢认他。

因为是私人的活动，二宫很敬业地戴了帽子和口罩，身上套了一件宽阔的大衣，猫着背，隐约露出可见的五官只有一双有神的眼睛。收敛了锋芒，藏匿在人群中很不容易发现。

樱井翔直到看到二宫见着他以后冲他招了招手，仍是压低着帽檐，才意识到自己的这个私人邀约，其实对于二宫而言，有些唐突了。  
但他还是来了。

两人并肩进了场，坐在了最后排的座位。  
场内的观众不多，大多都很投入。影片的基调并不轻松，情节展开以后就时不时能听见女生捂着嘴压抑的呜咽。

男主角离开前最后一次和女主角的争吵，是二宫和女主角唯一一场较为亲密的对手戏。学生打扮十分清纯漂亮的女主角，从背后环住男主角的腰。二宫先是轻轻地覆住女生交叠在他身前的双手，犹豫了几秒后，握住了女生的手腕，右手慢慢地与她十指交缠，然后，把手放下松开的瞬间向前走没有回头。

樱井翔在十指交缠的特写时偷偷扭头，看见了二宫和也比荧幕上还要红的耳朵。  
他突然像被人揍了一拳，大腿猛地一哆嗦，撞上了二宫的膝盖。

二宫也像是被吓了一跳，不明所以地扭头看他。  
在黑暗里也看得非常清楚的二宫和也眼中的光，差点晃了樱井翔的眼。

然后，直到电影结束 樱井翔都规规矩矩地，没再敢往二宫的方向偷瞄一眼。

“真的是很好的片子啊。上一次看还没这么强烈的感觉，认识二宫桑以后才发觉，真的是很厉害的演技呢。同样是在舞台上表演着唱着歌，几乎让人感受不到是二宫桑本人啊。我现在看到你的脸，都还是有点想哭呢。”  
散场的人流不算密集，却也容不得两人隔得多远也能顺利交谈。樱井翔几乎是贴着二宫的耳朵，絮絮叨叨地完善着自己的粉丝形象。

“唔，谢谢。我看见我的脸，也常常想哭呢。”  
二宫甚至没有回过脸看一眼笑眯眯的樱井翔。像是早就习惯了如此亲密的夸奖，好看的侧脸线条不为所动。

“诶？”  
“太帅了啊，挺过分的。不是吗？”  
“诶……的确呢……”  
“喂……你这人，这种时候的确什么！最起码反驳我一下啊！”  
“可是，我也觉得，二宫桑的脸，好看得哭了。”

一直半低着头的二宫终于忍不住扭头看过来，看见樱井翔的笑容有些非常地不坏好意，他才终于意识到自己已经占不了这段玩笑话的上风了，似乎。自己是被人逗了。  
于是二宫的耳朵又有些不受控制地红了起来。

糟糕，从樱井翔现在的角度看过去，他的手都快有些哆嗦了。

真的是，太可爱了吧。

5  
樱井社长过去二十多年的人生，几乎算得上是一帆风顺的。  
樱井翔从小就接受着良好的教育。他出生在富裕的家庭，父母开明且睿智，有令人羡慕的职位。他继承了父母的优良品德，从小就活泼机灵，处处拔尖。有了弟弟妹妹以后，又更多了份做哥哥的稳重。  
当然，这些都是别人看来。

其实樱井翔也有过叛逆期，但不是传统意义上的那种。他觉得自己的叛逆期更像是放飞自我。  
他染了金发戴了脐钉。刚染完头发回家的那天，樱井妈妈见着他黄澄澄的脑袋时咂砸嘴，摸了摸说有点儿扎手。樱井爸爸坐在沙发上看报纸，眼皮都没往他这多抬一下。

倒是小舞和小修，非常兴奋地绕着他转圈。小舞蹬愣着两条小短腿使劲儿想蹦起来摸他脑袋，樱井蹲下来让她摸，小修就一起凑上来，轻轻拽他发梢。两人叽叽喳喳地说，哥哥哥哥，你好帅哦。

叛逆少年樱井翔颇有些哭笑不得，思来想去得出的结论是自己的长相太没有攻击性了。  
想随便地当个青春期的叛逆少年，也不能如愿。

其实，一般人驾驭不住就容易变成混混模样的金发造型，对樱井翔来说基本没多大影响。他头发是染了，乍一看也许还能看见几分锐利，但那也都是乍一看。  
樱井翔是优秀的，是习惯了优秀的人。学业、运动，交友，他想要做到最好的，就不会有做不到的。  
不熟悉的人觉得他骄傲，觉得他遥远，觉得他就算离经叛道也都是展现自我个性。  
看得见他内在的人，见到的则都是被光芒包裹住的柔软。

一个人的一生，怎么样都是生活。也许你最初生长的环境不是你懂事后最想要的那种，但接受、习惯，学着利用自己已经拥有的，去改变、创造自己不曾拥有的，把所有不那么想要的不那么喜欢的，都变成你想要的，你喜欢的。才是怎么样都是活着的千万种方式里，最让人舒心的一种吧。  
许多事情本来就都是没什么意义的，也谈不上算什么对错。但当你意识到你正在做着，正在活着，当你开始思考事情的意义和对错时，这就是意义本身。

几十年前遗漏的一颗种子，几十年后能长成参天大树。

樱井翔大学毕业后，并没有选择和父母一样的职业道路，白手起家创建了樱井会社，一路摸爬滚打到现在，会社俨然已初具规模。不苦不难是假的，但这些苦痛比起生活，比起生存，比起思及这一生要怎样生活，根本算不上什么了。

不论用怎样的外表，怎样的方式、怎样的节奏，追逐着什么放弃了什么，因什么而解脱被什么所困顿，都不重要。在经历，在思考，在痛苦，在享受，就是努力的意义。

习惯了优秀的人总能越来越优秀。也是这样简单的道理。

成年后的樱井翔气质变得更加温和无害。  
工作时的樱井社长一向都是细心且耐心的，私下里的樱井社长完成度要低一些，却又是另一种不同的含蓄。不比年轻时有心思会打扮，把太多的精力都放在了平日的工作上，现如今樱井社长的私服纯粹都是怎么舒服怎么穿。头发也只是定期去打理，忙起来完全没有空闲的日子里，稍长的发梢会软软地贴在脖子后面，他也不会太在意。  
休息日走在路上，樱井会社的员工怕是没几个敢认他。

但樱井翔出门去见二宫和也出门之前，认真地照了镜子。  
普通的衬衫针织衫，普通的外套长裤，很好，完美。

和二宫看完电影后时间已经很晚，他们在路上溜达了一会儿就各自回家。  
虽然分开前谈及了几句对影片的观感，樱井翔回家后还是认真地给二宫和也去了一封言辞恳切的电影评论。

“可能再多谈及演技也没什么太大意义了。但剧本与执导的优秀始终还是脱离不了角色的演绎。有的电影可以看第二遍，第三遍，却没办法让人一直看下去，想要一直看下去。”

“其实优秀的电影有着许多非常普通平凡的内容。就像人们每天循环往复的生活。我们遇见谁，爱上谁，离开谁，和一个人共度之后的人生。不过都是些最日常最平淡的讨论。却没人会说，不再期待缘分和相遇。”

“二宫桑至今为止的人生中经历过什么不可逆的选择吗？后悔过吗？”

“我是没有的。我不会让自己被迫陷入不得不决定的局面，更不会让自己后悔。”

“我喜欢的话，就一定会想要说出口。就算说不出口，也一定会让对方感觉得到。”

二宫和也回家以后首先一如既往地打开了所有游戏机和屏幕，之后却没有立即去洗澡换衣服投入战斗。  
他握着手机躺在客厅的沙发上，反复看着樱井翔的那几份邮件，脸颊的温度有些发烫。

电影途中樱井翔偷瞄的过来眼神不是没有感觉到，却还是在他的膝盖撞上自己的时候真实地战栗了一下。  
身体的反应太诚实，他也不想再去想自己扭头看过去的时候脸上的神情到底泄露了几分慌张。

就像他现在也不想再去思考樱井翔的这几封观后感是不是又有什么影片以外的含义。

只是那人在影院门口等待时不急不缓的侧脸线条，针织衫领口露出的一角衬衫领子，服帖的长裤包裹住的流畅的腿部线条，抱着大衣外套抬头看见他圆圆的眼睛笑起来的眼尾线条，都和这些意味不明的文字一起，在他脑子里翻滚搅拌，叫人不得安宁。

二宫抬起袖子凑近脸嗅了嗅，这次索性已经染上一些那位少爷清爽的香水味了。

二宫和也放任自己的思绪奔驰着，头皮有些发涨，又觉得没有道理。

只许别人喜欢他的脸，还不许他欣赏别人了不成。

真是，没道理没道理。

6  
约二宫和也看电影这件事情，渐渐成为了定番。

樱井翔自己并没有意识到，认识二宫和也以来，他对于看电影的热情几乎比他过去二十多年里加起来的都要多。

最初只是看完夜场电影后就各自回家。后来，樱井翔选择了天黑后稍微早一些的场次，二宫也并没有表示反对。于是，看完电影后时间还早，樱井翔顺理成章地带二宫去了自己常去的那家荞麦面店。

二宫向来吃得不多，对食物也并不挑剔。第一次看见吃个荞麦面也满足得像在录制美食番组的樱井翔的时候，也不是不觉得好笑的。大概是花了好大一番力气，才忍住了掏出手机拍照留念的冲动。

当樱井翔迅速解决完自己的分量，看见二宫面前余下快一半的那份，对他露出非常热情的笑容时，二宫和也非常平静地说：“请…这些也麻烦樱井桑了。”  
其实这时候，也在忍住掏手机的冲动。

再到后来，院线电影不再能满足他们的观看需求。樱井翔第一次约二宫去了他家。

难得的休息日，二宫手头持续了很多天的拍摄行程刚好在天亮前结束。三木送他回家后，他洗了澡就开始补眠，睡醒时太阳已经快要落山。  
他思索着晚饭要不要多叫一份煎饺的时候，樱井翔来了邮件。问他今天的工作什么时候结束，要不要去他家一起看个电影，包饭。如果有需要的话，也包接送。

二宫几乎是瞬间就回复了“好。”附件是他家的定位链接。

等二宫换完衣服，带着帽子口罩等在自家公寓地下车库入口的时候，樱井翔已经笑眯眯地站在电梯旁等着他了。

二宫和也想着，只是从一个家里转移到另一个家里，所以衣着格外休闲。松垮的T恤外面搭了件简单的运动外套，下半身是宽松的运动裤和普通的运动鞋，帽子是顶棒球帽。  
比起前几次休闲服出门看电影的装扮，愈发人畜无害了八百倍。

樱井翔倒是西装革履一副刚结束工作的样子，而且似乎刚结束的工作还很顺利，嘴角噙着的笑怎么看怎么带着一股人生赢家的意味。

西装打扮对樱井而言其实是平常，但事到如今，二宫见他的情景反而成了私下更多，倒是又琢磨出些许新鲜感。

“樱井翔，你现在是不是特别不想说你认识我。”  
招呼也不打一个，对着来人上下打量完一番后，二宫软绵绵地调侃道。

“和也桑，我现在特别想用外套把你包住，然后打包带走。”  
樱井翔第一次被面前这人叫了全名，却不知道自己只叫回了名字，似乎更加犯规。

“……好啊，你来啊，有本事你包啊？”

“……”

“……等等等等……樱井翔！！！”

纵然已经自认为和樱井翔比较熟悉了，也算是比较了解他正经和胡闹都来得非常透彻的性格了，二宫和也也万万想象不到，樱井翔会在自己抬着下巴犟完嘴之后，直接走到自己面前，一把环抱住自己的肩膀，揽住人就向前走。

“脱外套有点麻烦，不过，有本事。”

樱井翔凑近二宫耳边说话的时候都不用扭头，就能感受到二宫红耳朵的温度，快要比他的手心还高。

走出入口进了车群以后，樱井翔更加没有顾忌一样，抱在二宫肩头的手下移到了腰部。于是他们的姿势完全变成了情人一般亲昵的，拦腰搂。

二宫和也真的很受伤。

除开他并不讨厌樱井翔这么抱他以外……不，没有以外了，除了这点，没有什么以外了。

什么前因后果小心翼翼嘴仗要赢瞻前顾后大庭广众臭不要脸八卦记者什么什么的，统统想不起来了。

二宫老师，出乎意料的，是个对付不了直球的，纯情派。

樱井翔半搂半抱地把人带到自己车上，放在副驾驶后关上回到驾驶位上坐下后，发现二宫和也已经系好了安全带面朝前方，恢复了平静的面色。

“啊，动作这么快。”樱井翔看见二宫和也已经系好的安全带，不着痕迹地叹了口气。

“我还想着帮nino系安全带的时候要说，打包好咯，这样的台词呢。”

“sho桑，闭嘴，开车，我一天没吃饭了，很饿。”

其实，从看见樱井翔深灰色的商务车开始，二宫就已经从当机状态恢复过来了。

身体接触根本算不上什么。大家都是男人嘛。  
二宫和也告诉自己。

就不再去想其他所有的事情。

对刚刚的闹剧闭口不谈，两人互相称呼的改变也不用纠正，心照不宣。  
默契，真是非常奇妙的东西。

樱井翔口中的包饭指的是他提前叫了外卖。小有名气的餐厅，主打的汉堡肉套餐，很合二宫的口味。

说来奇怪，不管是一起看的电影还是以前吃的事物，大部分都很和二宫口味。偶尔看到不喜欢的片子准备开口吐槽时，会发现樱井翔的脸色比他还不忿。而不对付的饭菜，自从荞麦面店的经历之后，不用二宫和也开口，樱井翔就会非常自然地吃完他吃不下的部分。  
这也让他得出一个结论，这世上暂时还没有出现樱井翔不吃的食物。

他们进门后刚脱下外套还没来得及坐下，外卖就热乎乎地送上了门。

“sho桑，你平时自己吃饭，都这么叫外卖啊？”  
二宫和也嘴巴里包了块肉，含糊不清地问道。

樱井翔家装修风格十分简洁，收拾得很也很干净，厨房却没有一点烟火气。  
虽然樱井翔一看就不是个会自己做饭的主，二宫还是惊讶了一番厨房的崭新程度。

“下次去我那吧，给你做顿饭报答你的招待。”  
二宫明星非常自然地wink。

“是饭撒。”  
饿死鬼一样埋头吃饭的樱井翔头也没抬地纠正道。

“撒你个大头鬼，有敢对爱豆动手动脚的粉丝吗？”  
二宫还对先前地下停车场的一幕耿耿于怀。

“再说了，你的胸呢？认识这么久也没见你晒过多大胸，还饭撒，真是有出息啊樱井社长。”

“二宫老师，之前那不叫动手动脚。”  
樱井翔的脸终于不再整个埋在饭盒里。

二宫挑眉看他，对面那人吃饱喝足满面红光，全然一副诚恳模样。

“这样才叫。”

樱井翔从饭桌另一段伸长胳膊，右手覆上了二宫和也的脸。修长的手指带着灼人的温度沿着他的下颚线来回逡巡，指腹好像不经意地掠过他下巴上的痣，又来回摩挲着他尖尖的下巴。

二宫和也呼吸一窒。

樱井翔顺势站了起来，上半身越过饭桌，整个人靠向二宫，左手拽着他右手，啪的一声，拍在了自己胸前。

“上不了大胸，上真胸可以么。”  
樱井翔嘴角勾起，一脸不怀好意。

“以及，二宫老师，我妹妹真的是你的粉丝。”  
樱井翔姿势扭曲地，非凑近在二宫耳边说道。

二宫和也的耳朵红得很快，嘴角却在微微抽搐。被迫贴在樱井翔胸口的巴掌无所适从，摸不清缩回手的时机。

“所以，交个朋友吧。”

去你的。樱井翔！老子信了你的邪。  
二宫大明星，内心非常不冷静

他发誓自己长这么大，从没遇见过这样交朋友的人。  
不正常的，绝对不是他。

“好好好，好朋友。谢谢樱井社长愿意和我做朋友。”  
嗖一下就缩回了手，二宫继续对付起面前的餐食。

咋咋呼呼地闹完一通，等两人都吃完饭，樱井翔收拾完餐具和垃圾，煮好红茶准备招呼二宫的时候，发现原先挑着要看的电影碟片的二宫，就那么毫无防备地靠坐在沙发边上，打起了盹。

樱井翔无奈又好笑，突然感觉，看见了创业初期的自己。  
一样忙碌一样努力，一样的，一旦有了一丁点可以抓住的目标或者喜好，就乐此不疲地为之付出所有精力，好似不知疲倦。一样地习惯着坚持和投入。

其实他是知道二宫最近的行程的，佐藤早就在自己有意无意地暗示之下，要来了二宫的行程。  
据佐藤主动汇报，她只是旁敲侧击地向三木去了邮件询问二宫最近的休息日，三木却什么都没多问，就把二宫近期的全部行程一股脑打包发了过来。

樱井会社步上正轨以来樱井翔的动作强度较之以前减少了很多，却还是有许多大事小事，事无巨细地都需要他的定夺。看着睡着的眉眼舒展嘴角弯弯的二宫和也，他的心脏像是被潮湿的热气蒸软了一小块儿。他突然不想叫醒他。即使这只是顿餍足的小憩，他也不想让他太快醒来。

结果那天根本没看电影，樱井翔就把依然睡眠不足二宫送回了家。  
樱井翔叫醒二宫和也的时候二宫像是被吓了一跳，搞清自己身处何方时痛呼，自己真是上了年纪，像只猪，睡了一天吃完饭还是接着睡。

樱井翔没理会他的忏悔，非常贴心地换了辆同样不太起眼的车。一路顺畅地开到公寓，二宫刷了脸让樱井的车开进了地下车库。突然想起来。  
“你之前怎么进的地下车库？我忘记让三木跟保人员知会了，原本只想着到地下车库来看看，我都准备去门口等你了。” 

樱井翔笑容闪闪地侧头看他。  
“刷脸呀。”

呸。三木这个叛徒。

此时此刻正悠闲地躺在自家沙发上的三木，莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏。

将二宫送回家以后，樱井翔一个人慢慢地开车回家。不自觉地，就又想起了刚刚还待在一起的那个人。  
肩很平很宽，腰很细很软，脸很滑很嫩。下巴痣有一点点突起，很好摸。  
而且，虽然，真的，才刚刚分开，但是，还想和他见面。  
要是每天都能见到，就好了。

不过，大家都是成年人，工作都很忙，偶尔这样见上一面，聊一聊吃顿饭，也不错了。

真的，就不错了吗？

7  
但不管怎么说，樱井翔和二宫和也确实成了朋友。

自从开创了一次约电影不成，吃完饭就散了的先河，两人就不再非得借着看电影这个名头才见面了。  
就像樱井翔说的，交个朋友。像朋友一样，闲时就约着见上一面，约好见面吃饭的话也不用特意跑出去，谁在家，就去谁家里。

朋友一样。  
很亲近，也很微妙。

最明显的表现是，二宫原先只有游戏的私生活，现在已经被樱井翔这个人占据了不小的一部分。

说起来，多一个各个方面都很优秀的朋友，对二宫来说并不算什么坏事。但奇怪的是这次，从一开始他的危机意识就一直蠢蠢欲动地骚乱着他的判断。

樱井翔这个人，一开始假装成的小粉丝笑眯眯的很帅气，却没有富家少爷的轻浮气质，工作上也颇有些手腕的样子。后来第一次真的在工作场合遇见的瞬间，其实是感觉到一点可怕的。印象中笑容诚恳又好看的人，明明同样微笑着，却散发着前所未有的严肃气氛。明明忍受伤痛的是自己，却没有缘由地因为他的那句“自慢”而感到类似心虚的情绪。

那时候的二宫不是不犹豫的，他甚至想忽略所有积攒下的好感度，选择逃避。

被看透的滋味并不好受。

虽然他自己都不知道自己是不是真的在逞强。

但是后来的发展，却像他阻止不了樱井翔能够看清真实的他这个事实的存在一样，越发不受他的意志控制。  
最初见面的理由他已经不记得了，但次数不算太多，还不到让他在意的程度。  
而当二宫第一次回过神来意识到，自己正盘腿坐在樱井家沙发上打掌机的时候，他终于肯正视这一点：樱井翔这个人，也许是真的进入了他的生活也说不定。

正是在这一瞬间，非常神奇，先前所有活跃过的危机意识和不明所以的犹豫不定，像是突然被一阵大风吹跑了。  
二宫的内心感到十分平和。

或许从一开始其实就没什么好担心的。

樱井翔的私生活出乎意料得简单明了，和那些稀松平常的富家少爷一点都不一样。  
与同学朋友的见面，几乎占了他大半的休息时间。他的同学朋友也基本都是与他相似的职业，少数职业不同的那几个繁忙程度却不逊色，双方能凑到一起的时间仍然是少数。

当然，其实不止私生活，樱井翔这个人本身的工作和生活，就都是非常简单的单线程。

虽然他繁复的日程表总是很能迷惑人，但只要稍微仔细想想就知道，他的工作都是实打实的辛苦，私下还没有松懈地维持着人际圈子，不可谓不厉害。这样算下来，能分给私人爱好的时间根本不剩多少。

所以，在二宫和也看来，樱井翔进入了他的生活。或许同样，在樱井翔看来，是二宫和也进入了他的生活也说不定。

8  
日历又翻过去几页，又像是一个没有开头和结尾的定番，樱井翔喝醉之后不再愿意回到空荡荡的自家，而是熟门熟路地来敲二宫家的门。

最开始樱井翔还会故作清醒地解释一下来意，应酬太累或是聚会太晚，一个人的夜又冷又慢，不如再找人喝上几杯。等二宫和也拿来啤酒打开和黄瓜当下酒菜时，却发现樱井翔早就睡得不省人事。

醉汉总是不承认自己醉了的。

再到后来，樱井社长进了门后一言不发就歪倒在他家沙发上。二宫的众多游戏机之一静静立在他脑袋边上，显示屏发出幽幽的白光。  
樱井翔竟然像是怕光一样，孩子气地用手背遮住眼睛，嘴里念念有词，却说不清楚。还是迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

二宫关掉显示屏的电源，拉下樱井翔的手臂搁好，拽下他跑出裤腰的衬衫下摆遮住他的很多块腹肌，摸摸他耷拉在脑门上的刘海，全部拨到两边，露出他光溜溜的大脑门儿。  
便给他盖好毯子不再管他。

再再后来，二宫第一次带了樱井回相叶的实家聚餐。初级见面就对樱井一见如故的相叶，热情地组织了三人海边观光一日游，并在二宫拒绝出海的时候，毫不介意地和樱井翔勾肩搭背称兄道弟，笑眯眯和二宫说那你等我们回来。樱井翔也开始代替相叶陪二宫去医院，松本医生对格外尊崇医嘱的樱井翔十分友善，甚至教给了他一套常用的按摩手法，现在樱井翔已经可以和松本医生一样熟练地给二宫和也按摩。

二宫也在樱井翔家第一次遇见了他的朋友，樱井翔大学的前辈大野智。三个人一起吃完一顿外卖后，二宫惊奇地发现大野智虽然话不多，他们却异常聊得来。  
虽然也根本没聊上几句话。  
大野智自我介绍是个画画的，也喜欢雕塑和摄影，樱井翔却说他主业是钓鱼。被大野智软绵绵地锤了下手臂后又乐呵呵地说大野智是他珍惜又喜欢的可爱的大哥。大学时大野智画画能一动不动坐着一下午，他也能看着他坐一下午。  
大野智听了只是呼呼呼地笑，挠挠鼻子又冷不防锤了一把樱井的溜肩。  
而二宫和也真正的粉丝樱井舞，顺利地在自家大哥高射灯一般的目光下，义无反顾地接受了来自二宫和也本人的诸多高级饭撒。转头就立即和偶像组成了同一阵营，对中间人樱井翔进行了无情的讨伐，小舞气愤地说他利用自家小妹的无私科普伪装粉丝谋取利益，二宫和也则笑弯了腰应和着小舞，说樱井翔是骗他感情以权谋私。

他们分享着对方的生活，对对方在彼此生活中的存在习以为常，却又对可有可无的定义默契地闭口不谈。  
就这样，过去了两三年。

樱井翔第一次对二宫和也说“要不要来我家和我一起住”的时候，是在陪二宫去见松本润进行定期检查的回程路上。

这天，去松润医院的路上，他们目睹了一起连环车祸的现场，也差一点，成为车祸现场的受害者。  
彼时二宫正在副驾驶玩着手机游戏，樱井翔几乎是在发现前面堵车堵得有些异常的同时，就下意识踩下了刹车，下意识伸出左手手臂拦在了二宫胸前。  
车子制动后减速向前滑行的分秒钟里，樱井翔刻意忽略了自己陡然急促起的呼吸，左手却控制不住地用了很大的力气。  
一直低头注视着手机屏幕的二宫猛地扭头，看向樱井翔的侧脸，只能看见他紧绷得有些发抖的下颚线条。

等到车子稳稳停下完全静止的时候，车头正卡在前车车位与路沿的缝隙之间。  
等候了片刻后发动车子倒退又向前，他们这才看到前方数十辆连环追尾的车辆间，已经有救护车紧急地穿梭。

危险悄悄逼近的瞬间，樱井翔对可能的事故本身，并没有多大的恐惧。油然而生的是一瞬间快要把心脏撑爆的不甘心。  
二宫和也坐在他身边。  
他们做了这么几年的朋友，但是，这样就足够了吗。以后呢，以后他们还会继续是朋友吗。又或者，是的确还有些别的可能吗。他还从来没有想清楚过。他还没有问过二宫和也，是不是愿意和他想清楚。  
二宫和也就坐在他身边。  
他却前所未有地想要拥抱他。

樱井翔的车子停在二宫家楼下车库，一路都没有开口的他哑哑地清了清喉咙。

“nino，要不要来我家和我一起住？”  
“你看，我那离电视台近不说吧，房子也不算小房间也挺多，我一个人住其实有点浪费。你那还是好久以前公司给你安排的吧？我一个人住也是住你来一起住也是住况且我们总见面的么不是不如你直接……”

左右思索了一番还是没忍住开了口的樱井翔，心中不是不忐忑的。  
他和二宫和也的关系自从建立以来，两人就有一种不去划分清楚的默契。并不全是正常成年男子的交际范畴，双方又有着不同寻常的职业背景，却仍变得熟稔亲密。

自己对二宫和也抱着怎样的感情，他说不清楚。只知道，是稍微动起念头想一想就忍不住又叫停的，私密又黏腻，寻常又危险，堪堪卡在界线上的，悬而不决。

这段关系从一开始就注定了不能用简单的定义来概括。但也注定了，不会轻易的结束。

“好。”

樱井的说辞和思绪都还没完，二宫就就打断了他，嘴角不起眼地微微上扬。

樱井翔这个人，严肃起来其实有点可怕。骂人的时候，是真的可怕的。  
他当然没真的对二宫发过脾气，二宫却听到过听他大声讲电话。很奇怪，明明只是随意听着的，火气也是礼貌而压抑的，二宫却莫名地有些腿软，但是又忍不住很想笑。又分了点力气，压抑住掏手机录像的冲动。

所以樱井翔偶尔罕见地严肃着对他说话时，他第一反应总是有些复杂。  
就像这时候。

不过。  
答应他吧。

板着脸的sho桑很可爱，但更喜欢看他笑眯眯的。

还想更多地看到他笑。

9   
很快，顺利地，樱井翔家的厨房开始有了烟火气。

樱井翔把次卧和客房都腾给了二宫用。其实他本来想让二宫睡主卧，二宫再三表示樱井翔的床太软了他会腰疼，樱井翔才作罢。  
平日里家务都是家政阿姨定时定点来做，洗衣服打扫卫生这类的家务都做得很利索，也会贴心地帮他们塞满冰箱。  
二宫和也一个人在家的时候大多在打游戏，直到樱井翔回来才会稍微被逼迫着起身休息，在家里来回走一走活动筋骨，和樱井翔闲闲地扯扯嘴皮子。  
两个人都在家的时候二宫和也会做饭，吃完樱井翔洗碗。 

就和他们没住在一起时一样，很多事情都是照旧。  
但是奇怪的是，同居了很久，他们一直当着朋友，现在应该称得上是好朋友了，却从来没有过任何朋友范围以外的实质行为。

二宫和也也曾经设想过，樱井翔会在什么状况下向他挑明。

表面看似没有交集的两个人，实则有着极其相似的内核。  
他觉得自己大部分时间是能看懂樱井翔的。但那人偶尔会出现的过分的理智和偏执，又会让他觉得有些琢磨不透。

其实从最开始他就不觉得自己对樱井翔的目的有多单纯，也没觉得樱井翔是怀着单纯的目的接近他的。而之后他们的不单纯到底能发展到哪步却是他没有想过也控制不了的。  
他向来不是爱制定计划又有操控欲的那类人。  
只是做现在觉得对的事情，坚持做喜欢的事情。就像他把音乐当成职业与事业，一心一意地发挥着热忱和光热，也接受很多爱和回馈，却在转过身回到舞台后把全部精力投入一台台小小的游戏机。  
生活中的很多道理其实都没有道理，一天天这么日积月累下来，成了过往的事实。那些存在本身就成了最重要最真实的道理。

和樱井翔的交往也是这样的道理。  
世界上有这么多人，二宫和也有那么多粉丝，和那么多公司企业团队合作，认识那么多形形色色的人们……在那么多的相遇里，只有樱井翔，只是樱井翔，从一个未知的变数成为了恒常的存在。

二宫和也一点都不迟钝，他敏锐得不得了。

他喜欢樱井翔。

他们才不是什么朋友。他希望朋友们都吃饱穿暖幸福健康，却想把樱井翔的衣服都扒光，问问他到底是不是一辈子都打算闭着嘴什么都不说了。

他知道樱井翔也喜欢他。  
樱井翔第一次对着他笑个不停的时候他就知道樱井翔喜欢他的脸。后来在电影院里被明目张胆地偷看，收到意味不明的观后感，再到樱井翔喝得烂醉跑来他家晒肚皮，樱井翔要是说不喜欢他，他二宫和也真的可以退出娱乐圈了。

也坏心眼地试探过，樱井翔的忍耐极限到底是在哪里。

比如，盘腿坐在客厅玩掌机时，松垮的居家服下露出的肩颈曲线。  
又或是，淋浴之后懒得吹透的半湿发梢，略长地耷拉在睡衣领口，整片布料都濡湿得有些透明。  
以及，许多个清晨不曾掩饰过的生理反应。

他自己都觉得暗示多到足够了，却不曾看到过樱井翔有丝毫按捺不住的迹象。  
休日两人一起在家时，会时不时把自己从游戏里拽出来给自己按按腰。发现自己头发没吹干会主动拿来吹风机。面红耳赤的清晨稍一对上眼，就只能看他急忙忙遛进洗手间的背影。

毋庸置疑，作为一起同居的朋友而言，樱井翔绝对是满分还有加分。

但他二宫和也什么也不问什么也不说地搬进樱井翔家里来，绝对不是来给他发小红花打友情一百分的？

二宫和也不得不承认，樱井翔真的非常能忍。

又或者，樱井翔，到底在忍些什么？

但设想归设想，笃定归笃定，在二宫和也设想过的所有场景里，绝对不包括现在他眼前正在发生的这种。

前几个小时还发着颜文字，在邮件里说让自己早点工作完早点回家的醉汉樱井翔，现在正找上门李，抱住自己倒在沙发上，醉醺醺地撒娇。

“nino…”  
“唔？什么？”  
“喜欢你！”  
“…嗯？”  
“sho酱说，喜欢你。”

“……？”

常常自诩情话苦手的樱井翔，这一问一答接得却格外耿直。把二宫结实地吓了一跳。

樱井翔这时候还穿着白天工作的西装，虽然外套敞着，领带也稍微松开了些，但西服套装的紧绷感依然让二宫感到有些莫名的兴奋。从两人熟悉起来互相登门入户开始，他和樱井翔见面两人大多就都穿着运动服。自己最近常穿的一套红色运动服还被他取笑过几次，嚷嚷要把他和松润同款的那套高级运动服也买上一套给二宫。  
二宫和也其实一直没有告诉樱井翔，他的溜肩穿运动服会显得弧度更明显。  
还挺可爱的。

但现在哪是想这个的时候。  
樱井社长终于理智崩溃开了尊口自己再把人放跑就是傻子也不答应。

二宫的左手顺着拉链轻轻往下一滑，拨开了两侧布料的束缚，那一团东西立马跳进他视线里。

“啧…这玩意儿……能成吗，sho酱？”  
二宫的左手停留在樱井大腿根部，打量着樱井的那家伙，显然感到有点头皮发麻。他挺了挺有些发软的腰杆，在沙发的另一侧撑起右手支起身子，咂咂嘴，眉头紧促，俯视着喘息越来越粗重的樱井翔。

被注视着的樱井翔浑身的血液都在沸腾。  
从被二宫和也推搡着进入房间的那一瞬间开始，樱井翔就有一种至今为止的人生都是虚幻的错觉。  
他躺在床上，看着居高临下的二宫和也，伸出手左右环抱住他细细的腰肢，叹了口气。膝盖靠在二宫小腿边稍一使力，轻轻把二宫敲进怀里，就像棒槌敲落了一块积木。然后一丝不透地把怀抱收到最紧，恨不得把他整个嵌进自己身体里。

“我说…nino啊，都种这时候了，还顾得上开玩笑？”  
其实樱井从没头没脑表完白之后酒就醒了一大半。注意到二宫裆下鼓出的一包，短暂的理智回炉。他将二宫抛来的调侃奉还，同时用自己突出的胯骨磨蹭着二宫正对着他的小肚子。  
二宫和也的肚子软软的，一块腹肌的美好触感让樱井的喉咙更紧了一些。

“哪种时候？”二宫顺势把脸埋进了樱井的颈窝里，嗅着他身上的味道，好声好气地答着没意义的反问。

樱井翔身上有不很浓重的烟味，和着他惯常的清爽香气，竟莫名地让二宫觉得有些情动。  
这成了此时此刻，让下一步顺理成章进行地下去的，最好的催化剂。

“这种时候。”  
樱井翔迅速回完嘴，腾出右手按上二宫后颈不住摩挲，把他乱糟糟的脑袋掏了出来。停顿了一秒，低头咬住了他的下唇。然后再没有别的动作。

即使再按捺不住，也不敢对二宫轻举妄动。樱井翔不知道自己的这个举动让同样是男人的二宫和也有些哭笑不得。

这么多年了，如果说樱井翔到现在还自欺欺人他和二宫和也的关系很复杂，欺骗自己不去理清楚的话，确实有些过分。  
天知道每次的肢体接触他是怎么强迫自己见好就收的。

樱井翔知道二宫和也心里对他也是喜欢的。  
这么多年了，大家都是男人啊，二宫的职业特殊性啊，双方家人的接受度啊这些，所有弯弯绕绕樱井翔都在脑子里演变过成千上万遍了。但绕来绕去得不出的结论却只能让他更加认清自己对二宫和也的喜欢。  
眼下白也表了床也躺了抱也抱了荤话也说了，弯弯绕绕都成了虚幻。但一旦想到要继续往下，或是上升到黏膜接触和唾液的交换，他还是有些没来由的心慌。  
他害怕二宫对他的喜欢还不足以支持他全盘接受同性之间的这些亲密。他害怕这些年来他们的平静相处不全是因为自己总是费心劳神操心过度。

即使是箭在弦上，也不得不按住不发。

二宫也确实地感受到了樱井翔传达给他的犹豫。

在樱井翔停顿了一秒咬住了二宫下唇之后的下一秒，二宫伸出舌尖抵着樱井的牙齿把他推离，然后忽视了樱井有些不知所措的眼神，稍微抬高了些他们脸部的距离，随即又迅速的，“啵”的一声在樱井翔嘴唇上结实地亲了一口。

再挑起眉看进他眼里，满意地亲亲他弯起的眼角，再次贴上了樱井翔圆润的嘴唇。

先伸舌头的是二宫。

但等到回过神来，二宫和也已经被身下的人亲得胸口发紧到快要喘不上气了。

备受鼓舞的樱井翔松了舌头却仍不愿松口，嘴唇紧贴在二宫嘴角弯弯的弧度上，小口小口地啾着他，发出黏腻的劝诱：“呐，nino，再亲一口好不好…”

二宫这次没有回话，挣脱了樱井紧到让人窒息的怀抱，直起身子俯视眉眼弯弯的他。

“樱井社长，你看，这样，像不像我在……操你。”  
二宫挺直背跨坐在樱井身上，双手隔着衬衫按在他紧实的腹肌上，盯住樱井翔的双眼，没什么表情，不急不缓地动着腰，和他的下体互相磨蹭。

“……kazu…可以吗？”  
这，樱井翔也快认不出自己的声音了。

“……嗯。”

箭在弦上按而不发，不是不发，时机未到。  
而显然现在，一切都是对的了。

樱井翔按住二宫的腰，轻轻摇了摇头。他撑着胳膊坐起身子，一手护住二宫的后颈一手握着他的肩膀让他转身向后仰躺在沙发上。同时抽了个抱枕垫在二宫腰后，用滚烫的掌心揉了揉他的腰窝。

要说樱井翔到底是从什么时候喜欢上二宫和也的，从看着松本润蹲在他身后，为痛到大腿麻痹还一言不发的他按摩的那时候起，事态就已经不可收拾了吧。

樱井翔沉默地脱掉解开二宫的腰带，将他松垮的运动裤一把拽下。

他抬眼看了一圈四周，伸手把沙发旁矮桌上的护手霜抓在了手里。挤出一点仔细地为二宫扩张。  
等到樱井能慢慢地伸进去三根手指的时候，巨大的不适和疼痛已经让二宫前面有些半软。

樱井翔前面虽然被二宫撸射过一次，但一点点开发二宫的身体的过程，已经让他又开始憋得难受。  
他一开始并没打算在这里和二宫做到最后，但闭塞许久的欲望的阀门一经开启就奔腾而去，他的手有些微微颤抖却无法停下所有亲昵的爱抚。

他还是稍微停了停手上的动作。俯下身子贴住二宫的脸细细亲了亲，刚想开口，就听见二宫闷哼着从牙缝里挤出：“别偷懒……”

这档子事其实二宫悄摸摸想过，也学了学，但真的做了，才发现远没有想象中来得那么酣畅淋漓。

樱井翔从善如流地闭了嘴，手指再次在二宫体内辗转反复了一番，终于寻到一处让二宫压抑不住的闷哼微妙地变了调的位置。  
他由轻及重地反复按压着那点，感觉二宫再也压抑不住，松开了牙关大口地喘着气，前面也再次精神了起来。才终于抽出手指，俯下身抱住二宫，擒住他的唇瓣，缓缓地把自己一寸一寸推进了二宫的身体。

等到整根没入的时候，两人已经都顾不上其他，只能唇齿相依地交换着相同频率的呼吸，确认彼此的距离。

有规律地抽送了几下之后，樱井翔敏锐地察觉到二宫的气息又有些不稳，连忙停下盯住了二宫皱成一团的脸颊。

二宫感受到他的停顿和注视，睁开水汪汪的眼皱眉看着他。  
“你…可以快点。嗯…有点……”

水汪汪的二宫水汪汪地看着他水汪汪地开口。

樱井翔面上没什么松动，满心满眼都是爱意和情欲塞满快要溢出。他轻咬住二宫滚烫的红耳朵，顿时又在二宫体内大了一圈。二宫当即嘶得一声抽了口气，还没来得及叹出来，就被突然快速耸动起来的樱井干得说不出了话。

二宫和也这回可真真切身体味到了樱井翔这身装饰性肌肉的实用性。

他已经完全控制不住喉间溢出的细碎呻吟，樱井翔孜孜不倦地在他身上快速怂动。

二宫和也不得不承认，疼是真的，爽也是真的。虽然准备非常不充分几乎可以说是没有，但，这是樱井翔，所有别的都可以忽略不计。

又折腾了快几十下，樱井翔的动作渐渐慢了下来，腾出一只手握住了二宫的前端开始撸动，凑近他耳边：“一起吗？”  
没来得及等二宫点头，樱井翔伸出舌头舔舐过二宫的耳蜗、耳廓，直到含住他的耳垂来回厮磨，又轻声开口：“下次再把你操射。”  
同时，快速撸动着二宫沁水的前端，再次猛冲，在喷发前还是夺回了理智及时抽出，抵在二宫根部和他一起泄了出来。

“喂…樱井桑……”

“嗯…”

“下次别乱说话了啊…”

“嗯？”

“你最后那句，我可差点…没忍住啊。”

“唔………”

“啵啵啵”

樱井翔又抱住了二宫和也的脑袋，一口口亲他，像要把这些年没亲到的都亲回本。

“喂喂…别再来了啊。嘛……日子还长。”

“嗯？嗯。日子还长着。”

end.


End file.
